Untitled
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Lo que una tormenta, unas palabras hoscas y la emoción de una pequeña, pueden llegar a construir una hermosa amistad entre el Santo de Piscis y la pequeña flor del pueblo de Rodorio.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores ¡Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi! Eso es completamente sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.**

**Untitled.**

**Prefacio.**

_El cielo que se cierne sobre mis ojos y la sonrisa imperceptible que externo, el cansancio y la fatalidad de mi alma aciaga es ahora lo único que siento. A mi alrededor todo se ha quedado en silencio... ya no soy capaz de percibir el suave destello del sol y todo se torna denso y oscuro… ¿Al fin sucumbirá el dolor que me había acarreado esta vida tempestuosa? ¿Al fin mi soledad será acompañada por las tinieblas de la densa oscuridad que en el Hades me espera?_

_— X —  
_

Cuando Shion posó con delicadeza al santo de Piscis, inerte la cama llena de flores, miró con tristeza su rostro caído y apretó los puños con fuerza. Salió en dirección hacia la sala patriarcal junto con Atla. Quería estar con Albafica, pero ya no había tiempo y no permitiría que su muerte fuera en vano.

Agasha miraba el rostro siempre pasible del Sr. Albafica, como si de un simple sueño se tratara, como si él estuviese durmiendo y en cualquier momento despertaría. Pero ella sabía que no era cierto, que nunca sentiría su calor una vez en su vida y ahora solo el gélido rose de su piel le bastaría para comprender que el caballero de Piscis estaba muerto.

Sin poder resistirse más comenzó a sollozar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos postradas en su rostro.

— No señor Albafica… no puede morir… no puede…

Los demás caballeros que estaban presentes en la estancia de Piscis, cabizbajos escuchaban el lamento de la pequeña niña risueña que siempre les alegraba el día cada que los visitaba para ofrecer sus flores al patriarca. Pero ella no sonreía, solo en amargura la contemplaban. Que sabor tan horrible les dejaba aquella escena.

La pequeña estaba conmocionada. Por completo. Y no se sabía cuándo volvería a sonreír. Porque ella sabía que esto no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla en vida. Y una tristeza irremediable vino a mitigar la tranquilidad de su corazón.

Los demás santos se acercaron un poco. Kardia y Degel trataron de apaciguar el llanto de Agasha y se arrodillaron a su lado.

— Agasha… pequeña… — El caballero de Escorpión no sabía ni como comenzar. Pero no tuvo que decir nada más, porque de inmediato Agasha se abalanzó sobre su pecho, porque hacía frío, demasiado frío aquel día. Entonces Kardia cerró los ojos y la abrazó. Ella ahogó su lamento en el pecho del caballero dorado, abrazándolo con miedo a perderlo a él y a todos los demás santos, así como sucedió con el caballero de Piscis

Los demás caballeros miraron al santo de Piscis postrado sobre la suave cama de su habitación.

— Espero que hayas logrado cumplir todas tus expectativas, amigo. — Dijo Regulus quién sonrió, aunque ligeras gotas de dolor danzaban amenazantes con salir de sus bellos orbes azules.

— Haber logrado encontrar tu camino. — Continuó El Cid, quien cerró los ojos.

— Dejaste tu legado en nuestros corazones. — Aldebarán lo miró.

— Y nos mostraste tu espíritu, tu orgullo. — Sísifo colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo. Y su rostro apacible, casi como el de un ángel que vive en un mundo de ensueños, se sumergió al fin en las llanuras de la muerte. — No te olvidaremos.

Degel miró a Agasha y le extendió una pequeña carta. Ella quien apenas podía respirar entrecortadamente lo miró extrañada.

— Él quería que la leyeras. — Le sonrió.

Kardia y ninguno de los otros caballeros comprendía este acto de Degel. Pero el caballero dorado de Acuario no dijo nada, pues la única que necesitaba explicaciones era Agasha.

Ella tomó la carta y comenzó a leer.

Y cuando al fin leyó las últimas líneas, y la simple idea de pensar que la persona que las escribió jamás volvería a abrir los ojos, se arrojó hacía la cama con desesperación y descubrió el rostro de Albafica, exclamando en medio de sollozos.

— No señor Albafica ¡No hay nada que perdonar! ¡Usted nunca tuvo la culpa! ¡Fue solo mía! ¡Sí yo no hubiese insistido posiblemente hubiese sido más feliz! ¡Perdóneme a mí! Perdóneme… — y lo abrazó, y su álgido rose de la suave piel de su rostro la hicieron llorar más.

La carta quedó en el suelo. Y las últimas palabras.

_Posiblemente nunca debí acercarme a ti, ni dejar que te convirtieras en mi amiga. Porqué siempre quise decirte cuanto te aprecio, cuanto te quiero. Ya que con tu sonrisa jamás me dejaste solo y compartiste mi tristeza, como si fuera tuya._

_Nunca supe como quería sentir. __Nunca dije completamente lo que quería decirte. __Nunca supe manejar las palabras para explicarte. __Nunca supe cómo hacerlas creíbles. __Y ahora el tiempo se ha ido, o__tra ocasión incompleta._

_Por favor... perdóname por todo. _

Y su corazón ya no latía. Y sus ojos ya no se abrían. Y las últimas rosas de su jardín se marchitarían, por siempre.

* * *

**Nda:**

¡Sí, lo sé, todo confuso! Pero aquí en esta historia trataré de explicar que sucedió con Agashita después de la muerte de Albafica (Waaa Teshirogi es muy mala, lo mató XP) Jejeje lo enfocaré principalmente en amistad porque siento que si hay romance Albafica será tomado como un pedófilo XD jaja o ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Quieren algo de romance? :D

Jaja, bueno pues verán que esta historia la tengo adelantada pero en los apuntes de mi libreta XD jeje como que últimamente escribir a compu no me da inspiración, así que todas mis ideas están en mi libreta :P Jaja porque he estado algo cansada para estar en la compu sin embargo espero no tardarme con la conti. Ya solo es pasarla a compu jaja. Bueno, espero les guste este pequeño inicio. ¡Saludines!

Pd: Por si se lo preguntan, ¡sí! esta historia se llama "Untitled" (Sin título XD)

Pd2: Luego les diré porqué, jajaja :P


	2. Era un día soleado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores !Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi! Esto es sin fines de lucro he! De una vez aviso e.e**

**Untitled**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: **

"_**Era un día soleado…"**_

* * *

Agasha suspiró mientras se tendía agotada en su cama. Estos últimos días habían sido demasiado pesados para ella que tenía que ayudar a las personas que cayeron lastimadas gracias a aquel espectro que vino a mitigar la calma del pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, y también, quien vino a llevarse la vida del Santo de Athena a quien ella quería mucho.

A fuera la luz de la luna la iluminaba, mientras la pequeña sonreía, tratando de no llorar. Estaba lloviendo, como él día en que conoció al santo de Piscis. ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué recuerdos tan nostálgicos!

Ella ya lo único que deseaba era poder recordar a su querido amigo sin sentir deseos de llorar. Y se repitió una y tantas veces fueran necesarias que no debía hacerlo. Sí lo hacía, Albafica no podría estar en paz. En la carta varias cosas así se explicaban. Por eso ella trataba de sonreír, de ver el lado positivo a todo. ¿No era así como la quería Albafica?

El sonido de la lluvia no la dejaba pensar en otra persona que no fuera él. Sí, aún lo recuerda. Aquel día nublado, frío, y como tantas veces, se preguntó de nuevo que era lo que el Sr. Albafica hacía afuera del santuario cuando la lluvia caía. Era obvio que en aquella ocasión la pequeña tormenta tomó por desprevenida a Agasha, pero al parecer al santo de Piscis no. Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado al frío de sentirse solo, que la lluvia ya no le importaba.

Otra vez esas ganas de llorar. Agasha se limpió de inmediato los ojos. La soledad del caballero de Piscis es algo que a ella también la causaba pesar.

Desde el momento en que su padre le explicó por qué el caballero de ojos celestes siempre era tan hosco con las personas, ella sintió una profunda tristeza. Nadie merece estar solo de igual forma, nadie. En ese instante ella sonrió. Por eso decidió no dejarlo solo, aún cuando él le impidiera acercársele, ella podía ser su amiga. Si, por qué no quería dejarlo así, de esa manera, y cargar con él, el dolor.

Entonces decidida ese día decidió cambiarlo todo. Con una sonrisa le dijo a su padre que quería regresar al Santuario para devolverle la capa que el joven caballero de Piscis le había prestado aquel día. Y cuando obtuvo su permiso, emprendió el camino hacía el Santuario.

— **X **—

— ¡Buenos días señor Shion! — Saludó la pequeña Agasha al Santo de Aries que se encontraba cuidando el primer templo de Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco.

— ¡Buenos días Agasha! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Cuestionó Shion mientras la veía al pie de la entrada de Aries.

— Bueno yo… — Ella desvió la mirada a la capa que llevaba cargando entre sus brazos. — Espero no sea mucho pedirle, pero quería saber si me permite pasar por su recinto.

— ¿Pasar? — Shion la miró extrañado. — ¿Te diriges con la señorita Athena? ¿Sucede algo?

— No, en realidad no. Es solo que…— La chica castaña se sonrojó un poco, le daba algo de vergüenza pedir un favor tan personal. — Quiero ir al templo de Piscis y regresarle su capa al Caballero dorado de Piscis quien me hizo el favor de prestarme el otro día para que no me mojara por la lluvia. — Señaló con la mirada a sus brazos en donde traía el susodicho manto.

Shion la miró por unos instantes. Y después sonrió con algo de pesadez.

— Lo siento, pero dudo que puedas encontrar a Albafica. Él ahora esta de misión y no volverá hasta más tarde.

— _Albafica… con que así se llama._ — Pensó. — ¡Eso es mucho mejor! — Agasha sonrió más contenta aún. Shion la miró extrañado. — Sí el Señor Albafica estuviera presente, seguramente me diría que me alejara de él. Así que simplemente dejaré la capa en su templo, con una pequeña nota de agradecimiento. Eso es todo. — Terminó con una inocente sonrisa.

La pequeña niña que siempre traía flores al patriarca se veía radiante y bastante emocionada por viajar hasta el templo de Piscis. Shion sonrió, ella hacía cosas lindas para demostrarles su agradecimiento en cuanto a su trabajo como Caballeros, así que ¿Por qué no?

— De acuerdo, puedes pasar.

Ella sonrió aún más, estaba feliz y emocionada.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor Shion! — Sin darse cuenta lo abrazó de la emoción y Shion se quedó un poco paralizado. Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de su acción y deshizo el abrazo. — Lo s-siento mu-mucho señor Shion.

— No te preocupes, y por cierto, solo no te acerques al jardín de Albafica ¿Sí?

— No se preocupe, no lo haré.

En respuesta le sonrió, y ella aún sonrojada continuó su ascenso hasta el templo de Piscis. Así estuvo con una esplendida sonrisa pidiendo permiso en los siguientes templos para poder llegar al del santo de Piscis. Lo único malo era que susodicho templo era el último de las doce casas.

Al estar por fin en la última estancia, Agasha miró con atención un lugar visible en donde poder colocar la capa que el Sr. Albafica le había prestado en aquella ocasión. Vislumbrando por completo la estancia la pequeña comenzó sus preparativos.

Momentos después Shion contempló a la pequeña niña castaña atravesar su recinto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo Señor Shion! ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

Albafica se encontraba al pie de la entrada de Aries. En realidad estaba un poco agotado por la misión, ya que ciertos espectros habían amenazado en lugares cercanos al santuario y el caballero de Piscis tenía que reforzar defensas por si algún ataque se presentaba. Suspiró y con pasos calmos se adentró al templo de Aries.

Shion lo contemplaba entrar con una herida en un brazo, de nuevo no haría nada. Posiblemente Albafica respondería como siempre y aunque el Santo Dorado quisiera, Albafica jamás le dejaría acercársele. Esa situación a decir verdad le era muy triste también a Shion, pero decidió que esa decisión había sido tomada por Albafica, así que debía respetarla.

Cuando el Santo de Piscis cruzó el templo de Aires Shion recordó a Agasha y se preguntó qué era lo que le esperaría a Albafica a llegar a su casa. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese al Santo de Piscis le trajera algo de alegría.

Cuando Albafica entró a su templo, lo que hizo fue cruzar este para poder llegar a la recámara del patriarca y así dar informes sobre la misión. No obstante antes de cruzar por completo, notó que en cierto buró que se hallaba a un lado de la antepenúltima columna, estaba una capa blanca y encima de ella había una nota con una flor de azahar a su lado. Él santo de Piscis invadido por la curiosidad detuvo su avance y se dirigió hacía dicho mueble. Ahí cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla:

"_Sr. Albafica_

_¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Agasha, por si no me recuerda soy aquella niña a la cual ayudó con su capa para que no me mojara ese día de lluvia ¿Me recuerda? En realidad espero que sí._

_Vine a agradecerle por haberme ayudado y a pedirle disculpas si le causé alguna molestia. Debo aceptar que en realidad me molesté un poco por la manera en cómo me habló, ¡pero eso no me duró! Mi papá me explicó porque seguramente usted lo hizo y también quiero darle las gracias por preocuparse por mi seguridad. Pero lo verdad quiero agradecerle por todo, por la manera en que cuida al pueblo y a los demás, tanto que tiene que alejarse de todos, pero sinceramente yo no me siento bien por ello. ¡Así que tengo una idea! Y espero pueda responderme. Se lo contaré, lo que sucede es que…_

Albafica siguió leyendo. Esa niña parecía emocionada por ser su amiga, puesto que la carta así lo expresaba, ya que había ideado un plan para que fuesen amigos sin que ella corriera peligro por el veneno que había en la sangre de él, y ciertamente hacerlo sentir menos solo.

Agasha le había dicho que como agradecimiento por todo el trabajo que hacen los Caballeros Dorados, ella traía flores al Patriarca cada semana, y que cuando ella pasara por el templo de Piscis podía dejarle una pequeña carta a manera de conversación. A la semana en que ella volviera, tomaría su respuesta, y en la siguiente semana ella volvería a dejar una respuesta. Así sería sucesivamente.

Albafica sonrió, esta idea le parecía algo graciosa y divertida. Y entre más líneas leía más notaba la efusividad con que Agasha había redactado el texto. El santo de Piscis sintió cierta ternura por ello, tener un amiguita con quién hablar y de esa manera no sentirse tan solo.

"_Así que espero que me responda, quiero ser su amiga. No se olvide que lo quiero mucho. _

_Atte.: Agasha"_

Cerró los ojos, entristecido. Comprendió que a pesar de estar solo por el autoaislamiento que se había impuesto a él mismo, había personas que lo apreciaban y lo querían aún cuando él nunca se comportó de una manera amable con estas personas. Pero era verdad de que estaba cansado de repetir siempre la misma frase hosca e inclusive ofensiva y el "No te acerques" con un dejo de tristeza que esconde ante la brusquedad con la que se obligaba a pronunciarlo.

Guardó la nota y tomó la flor de azahar. Sonrió, y la miró con ternura.

Después de haber dado sus informes al patriarca, el caballero de Piscis regresó a su templo y ahí estuvo meditando lo que la pequeña le había pedido en su carta. Pensó y pensó en la situación, y al final terminó cerrando los ojos con tristeza. Era buena la idea, pero él sabía que aún así, no podían ser amigos. Su vida como Caballero también se lo impediría.

— **X —**

Agasha miró al pequeño buró que estaba justo al lado de su cama. Ahí en un florero posaba la rosa roja que el Señor Albafica le había regalado. Ella la miró con ojos cargados de amargura. Pero se volvió a repetir que no debía llorar, sí lo hacía, el joven Santo de Piscis no estaría en paz. Ella debía ser fuerte, debía demostrarle que agradecía con toda su vida el que él la hubiese protegido hasta que su propia existencia se desvaneciera.

También miró al cajón en donde se encontraban algunas de las cartas que el caballero dorado le había dado. Sonrió al recordar cuál fue la contestación que el Santo de Piscis le dio, y con deseos de volver a leerla abrió el cajón. Sin embargo, antes de sacar el papel, ella desistió, pues sabía que si la volvía a leer, de nuevo la tristeza la embargaría. Cerró el cajón y apagó la vela para poder entrar en la tibieza de sus mantas y la comodidad de su cama. No lloraría, se repetía constantemente, no lloraría.

A la mañana siguiente el padre de la pequeña castaña tocó a la puerta de su habitación para ver si su querida niña ya había despertado, más no hubo contestación alguna.

El padre un poco extrañado por este comportamiento inusual — Ya que Agasha solía despertar temprano para preparar el desayuno, — decidió entrar para saber si sucedía algo. Ciertamente su hija se había esmerado mucho en ayudar a la gente de su aldea que debía estar muy cansada. Lo que él menos quería era que ella se enfermara o algo por el estilo.

Cuando entró divisó a la dulce Agasha dormir aún en su cama. No obstante notó que había algo justo a su lado y acercándose contempló ahí una hoja de papel algo mojada. La tomó entre sus manos y la leyó, luego con temor de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, desvió la mirada amedrentada hacía su hija y concretó que lo que dedujo era cierto. Agasha tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. No deseaba verla así, pero ya no sabía que decir para hacerla sonreír.

Miró más allá, donde estaba el buró y ahí la rosa roja. Su mirada se tornó aciaga ya que algunos pétalos se habían desprendido de ella y poco a poco se encorvaba. Cuando esta se marchitase seguramente su querida hija se acongojaría aún más.

Mientras que entre sueños la pequeña no dejaba de soñarlo.

— **X —**

A la semana siguiente Agasha salió de su casa con un ramo de distintas flores para poder entregárselo al patriarca. Era verdad de que se encontraba muy nerviosa. No sabía que iba a suceder, si él Sr. Albafica le había respondido a su pequeña carta o sí la rechazaría y le pediría que se alejara. La verdad Agasha no tenía idea de que era lo que le esperaba.

Saludó al santo de Aries antes de iniciar su recorrido por las doce casas. Y cuando al fin puso un pie en el último recinto la jovencita de cabellos castaños posó su mirada en el mueble en donde ella había colocado su proposición. Sonrió al contemplar que ahí estaba colocada una carta en respuesta y presurosa se adentró más para poder tomarla. Dejó el ramo de flores sobre el buró y a continuación comenzó a leerla:

"_Era un día soleado y tranquilo en donde habitaba una calma total. Parecía bastante alegre para salir a caminar y eso hice. Estuve merodeando por las afueras del santuario tratando de no toparme con nadie. Permanecí solo pensando en mi propia soledad, algo gracioso. Pero de pronto una tristeza me hizo sentir desesperanzado, porque me había preguntado si estaría así por el resto de mis días. Tanto tiempo estuve preguntándomelo que no me di cuenta cuando fue que el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llorar, era como si entendiera mi tristeza. Así que decidí sentir las gotas de lluvia recorrer mi piel y sentir su roce para sentir el tacto de algo que no fuese solo mi armadura._

_De pronto me topé con una pequeña niña que corría hacía las doce casas apresurada, cubriendo un ramo de flores para que estas no se desasieran. Sonreí, porque sé que más que verse feas ella quería que estuvieran radiantes y con vida, por eso no le importaba mojarse para protegerlas. Decidí ayudarla. Entonces como si de una respuesta se tratase, ella decidió querer ser mi amiga y hacerme sentir menos solo. Comprendo que esa respuesta a mis preguntas fuiste tú. Quisiera que fueras mi amiga a tu libertad sin el temor de que pueda causarte algún daño._

_Ya no quiero estar solo, es verdad, sin embargo también es cierto que esa fue mi decisión._

_Prefiero lastimarme mil veces y tantas más sean necesarias antes que lastimarte a ti._

_Gracias por tus esfuerzos, los guardaré en mi corazón y nunca los olvidaré. En verdad te lo agradezco por todo."_

Ella estaba entristecida, por lo visto el Sr. Albafica había sido amable, pero aún así no aceptaría sus propuestas. Al parecer había algo más allá de su sangre que no lo dejaba ser su amiga.

Al instante miró al ramo de flores que había dejado en el mueble donde encontró la carta y después su vista se desvió hacía el jardín de rosas del Sr. Albafica.

.

.

El Santo de Piscis venía entrando a su templo, un poco agotado de nuevo. Últimamente había entrenado más de lo debido ya que la Guerra Santa estaba por dar comienzo y él debía estar listo ante cualquier ataque del enemigo.

De pronto, algo extraño le llamó la atención. Ahí en el mueble donde él había dejado su respuesta estaba un ramo de flores y la carta estaba en el suelo. Eso le extraño un poco, se dirigió hacía dicho lugar y levantó la hoja de suelo. Buscó con la mirada a la pequeña niña porque el ramo de flores le daba espina de que ella se encontraba ahí.

De pronto su vista se topó con su jardín de rosas y ahí en la entrada estaba Agasha, postrada en el suelo. ¡Y una rosa roja estaba frente a ella!

Su corazón latió con fuerza, no podía ser que ella… ¡No! seguramente era un error.

Temeroso el santo de Piscis se acercó a ella, aquella escena lo asustó por completo, y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Agasha?

La pequeña parecía no poder moverse y sus ojos estaban reflejados en completa tristeza.

— Señor Albafica. — Ella le miró y medio sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que puede ser peligroso?

La castaña se respingo un poco, pero sabía que el Santo de Piscis no se acercaría a ella por miedo a lastimarla. Así que solo volvió su mirada a él y dijo:

— ¿No quiere ser mi amigo? — Cuestionó en un susurro.

— Agasha… no es que no quiera… tú sabes que no puedo…

Ella de nuevo volvió la vista al jardín, sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró a la rosa roja que estaba frente a ella en el suelo.

— Tal vez sí yo tocara el veneno de sus rosas… — Dijo extendiendo su delgada mano hacía la flor que yacía frente a ella.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Gritó Albafica horrorizado. Pero Agasha lo miró con tristeza y tomó la rosa.

El santo de Piscis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla realizar esta acción. Ella cerró los ojos y abrazó la rosa contra sus manos. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño buró en donde estaba la carta del señor Albafica. De pronto se sintió débil y cayó al suelo.

El Santo de Piscis estaba petrificado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sabía qué hacer… tenía miedo a que ella fuera a caer bajo el veneno de su rosa demoníaca.

Con una voz casi quebrada se acercó a ella, temiendo pronunciar su nombre y no recibir respuesta.

— ¿Agasha?

— Señor… Albafica… — Dijo casi en un hálito la pequeña. — ¿Está ahí?

Albafica se agachó a su lado y la miró temeroso.

— ¿Por qué Agasha? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó entre enojado y acongojado. Ella le sonrió.

—Porque quiero ser su amiga… — Respondió en un susurro. — ¿Sabe algo señor Albafica? Hoy es un día soleado…

— ¡Agasha!

Ella le sonrió débil. Y luego dijo casi dándose al letargo.

— No se olvide que lo quiero mucho.

— Agasha… ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en querer ser mi amiga?

Ella le sonrió, y de pronto tomó la rosa entre sus manos. Albafica estaba tan conmocionado que no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo para que una persona como Agasha muriera bajo el efecto de una de sus rosas había pasado hacia unos minutos.

— ¡Porque no quiero que este solo! — Ella se levantó de un momento a otro y le dio la rosa a Albafica.

El santo de Piscis estaba confundido.

— ¡Esta la traje yo! — Gritó aguantándose las ganas de reír y entonces sin darle tiempo al santo de Piscis tomó su ramo de flores para salir rumbo a la recámara del patriarca. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el portal volvió la vista a un Albafica aún ofuscado y le gritó. — ¡No crea que me he dado por vencida Señor Albafica! ¡Seré su amiga, ya lo verá! ¡Si no, entonces para la próxima en realidad tomaré alguna de sus rosas! —Después de decirlo rió con inocencia.

Y de inmediato salió por la parte trasera el templo de Piscis.

Albafica siguió contemplando con ojos abiertos por un rato, procesando lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos una ligera risa profano sus labios.

Vaya, esa pequeña sí que era insistente. Pero su sonrisa especialmente era lo que más le agradaba. Aquella efusividad por ser su amiga, por no dejarlo solo. Ese empeño por demostrarle que lo quería y apreciaba. Sonrió con ternura, de verdad ella tenía sentimientos muy hermosos.

— **X —**

El hombre miró a su hija, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella quién aún dormía y entre sueños se entristecía. En ese preciso instante un pétalo más se desasió de la flor.

— **Continuará… **

**Nda:**

Ya lo sé, muy cortito pero es que he tenido una crisis de inspiración y no puedo escribir u_u me informaron que mi señor jefe (jeje yo le digo así XD) bueno, mi otosan se fue otra vez y no sé cuando lo volveré a ver y él es el que me anima a escribir u_u además si notan el cover del fic (jeje sí ya lo sé, me quedó gracioso :P) lo hice yo hoy en la mañana. Van a decir que estoy loca jaja pero todavía ando de vagaciones y aún así me despierto a eso de las cinco de la madrugada (creo que estoy acostumbrada) así que para des aburrirme empecé el dibujo y me estaba quedando bonito, ya lo estaba haciendo a tinta y de pronto que me gritan a un lado de mi y ¡zaz! El respingo hizo que rayara el rostro de Alba, así que tuve que comenzarlo de nuevo y me gustó más como me estaba quedando el anterior ¬¬ pero bueno… la cosa es que toda esta frustración no me deja escribir a gusto… u_u para colmo no han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, sin trabajo, sin dinero y sin poder salir… ¬¬ (que según declararon que estamos en una zona roja, ajá) pero bueno.

Este capi habla de cómo Agasha se fue acercando a Alba y pues por medio de papelitos (awww como cuando estas entre clases XD) o mejor dicho, cartas. Bueno fue la única manera en que se me ocurrió que podían hablar sin que Albafica tratara de alejarla. Pero les aseguro que los capis que vienen se van a poner más interesantes, además de que la fantasía va a abundar (me gusta mucho la fantasía :P) Más o menos como el anterior fic que alguna vez escribí sobre estos dos.


	3. En los ojos de mirada lejana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro y capi especial (Lean y sabrán porque es especial XD) por el día del amor y la amistad. Jaja en lo personal no lo celebro, pero dejaré mis notas al final.**

**Ahora, a leer!**

**Untitled.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_**En los ojos de mirada lejana.**_

* * *

Abriste los ojos una vez más, con mejillas resecas por las lágrimas que se consumieron ahí, tanto tiempo entre tus sueños. A veces me pregunto cuándo será el día en que dejarás de llorar. Pero no sé responder a esa incógnita, porque ya no sé qué es lo que te hace sufrir de tal forma. Y que también me hace agonizar, aun cuando no tenga idea de porqué.

La luz del sol rosó mi ser, y tú miraste de nuevo, pero tus ojos se habían vuelto más vacíos que como lo eran al día anterior y los días pasados. Deseaba que una sonrisa sincera se dibujara en tus labios, pero hacía tiempo que algo así no sucedía, hacía tiempo que no sentía el calor de tu inocencia.

De nuevo te contemplé realizar tus quehaceres diarios, por las mañanas limpias todo, preparas el desayuno y besas a tu padre en la frente para tranquilizarlo y así hacerlo sentir mejor en cuanto a tu estado de ánimo. Pero te habías olvidado de algo importante, y como ya lo he dicho, es que tus ojos siempre dirán lo que tu boca no pronuncia.

Por las tardes riegas agua a las flores. Las miras con un dejo de tristeza y los destellos de luz de día las hacen brillar de un modo especial, con gotas perladas que resbalan por sus pétalos hechos como de seda, gotas mismas que por las noches reaparecían en tus ojos mientras te hallabas de nuevo a solas en la habitación. Oía que susurrabas algunos nombres. Tales como el Señor Albafica a quién lloras su perdida, lo he escuchado entre tus inquietos sueños.

También lloras la perdida de aquellos a quienes llamas Caballeros. Y ahora el Santuario destruido jamás volverá a ser el mismo, repetías constantemente cansada de todo ese desastre que destruye cada vez más tus razones para sonreír. Pero sé que siempre en los cristales preciosos, los cuales cuando bailan por tus mejillas brillan como perlas, siempre hay una luz de esperanza que aún se afana por permanecer en tu corazón.

Quisiera decirte que no deberías sentirte triste de esta forma, argüir contra tus razones para sentirte afligida, abrazarte, solo para hacerte sentir segura. Pero hay algo que no me permite hacerlo aún cuando yo lo desee con todas mis fuerzas.

No recuerdo cómo es que llegué aquí, y tampoco logro recordar como fue el que te conocí, pero todavía existe dentro de mí esa sensación de ternura cada vez que me reflejaba en tus ojos aún no vacíos del todo. Como si fueran un espejo, puedo contemplarme ahí, y con eso me basta para saber que estando a tu lado aún existe una pizca de tranquilidad en ti.

Agasha, escuché tu nombre tantas veces provenir de la sabia boca de tu padre. Y te contemplé con el paso de los días, te levantaste, te mostraste fuerte, te diste cuenta de que siendo triste no conseguirías nunca nada y comenzaste de nuevo a sonreír y a peinarte con tu eterna coleta de lado, mientras que tus ojos los cuales temí oscurecerse volvieron a brillar de esa manera que siempre adoré, y de nuevo pude sentirme bien. Porque este sueño que estaba viviendo a tu lado era sencillamente precioso y no quería despertar nunca de él, aun cuando yo nunca dijera nada, la sola sensación de sentirme acompañado por ti, por tu padre quien te visita cada mañana y te brinda un beso en la frente mientras aún duermes, de la cálida luz del sol y el rose del viento, del mundo entero; me hacían sentir con vida de nuevo.

Creciste un poco más, tu altura aumentó algunos cuantos centímetros y tus pies comenzaron a dar pasos más grandes por el mundo que te rodeaba. Dejaste atrás las coletas que siempre me parecían ser eternas, sin embargo jamás dejaste atrás tu inocencia y esa increíble sonrisa que solo tú podías ser capaz de irradiar con calma y tenacidad a la vez. Siempre has sido traviesa, pero es porque nunca te gustó ver a alguien llorar. Seguiste siendo aquella niña inocente que tengo entre recuerdos borrosos y los cuales me parecen tan lejanos, a su vez como los que tengo de un hombre de facciones finísimas y sonrisa siempre sosegada, de ojos perpetuamente serenos. Así siento un gran afecto por él y su perfume de rosas siempre impregnado en mi memoria, pero aún con esa sensación de no poder recordar y a su vez no lograr olvidar.

Sin embargo, ese día siempre estará en mi memoria. Aquel día en el que permanecí mis últimos momentos a tu lado. Aquel día en el cual poco a poco fui despertando de este sueño, donde por fin mi razón fue consumiéndose poco a poco. Aquel fue un día nublado y prontamente comenzó a llover.

Aquella mañana tu padre no se levantó para brindarte un quedo beso en la frente. Y cuando despertaste él aún seguía recostado en su habitación. Decidiste dejarlo descansar y proseguiste a preparar los alimentos. Se hacía tarde, algunas gotas comenzaron a mojar el suelo, las nubes se tornaron más grises. No fue un lindo día para las flores.

Comenzaste a realizar todas tus tareas diarias, sin embargo no pudiste brindar un beso en la frente a tu padre, él aún seguía dormido en su habitación. El día anterior había sido agotador para él por lo cual decidiste dejarlo descansar.

Cuidaste las flores para que la lluvia no las desasiera, y ese día regresaste temprano a tu habitación porque no había nada más que hacer. Te sentaste a la ventana a contemplar la lluvia caer y de nuevo tu mirada parecía ser lejana. Siempre que mirabas la lluvia algo extraño se dibujaba en tus ojos, con un tinte de melancolía y aflicción. Permaneciste así por algunas horas, mirando a la ventana y el vaho impregnado en ella. Escribiste un nombre en ella. De inmediato lo borraste.

Quisiera saber que recuerdo te trae la lluvia, saber porque te pone de esa manera tan fatídica. Pero posiblemente no tenga la oportunidad de descubrirlo nunca más.

Volviste tu vista y me miraste. Comenzaste a hablar de cuanto lo extrañabas a él. Al señor Albafica. Sacaste algunos papeles de un cajón perteneciente a un buró que se hallaba a lado de tu cama. Comenzaste a leer en voz alta y tu voz poco a poco se quebraba. Después de leer volviste a susurrar ese nombre. Albafica. Fue ahí cuando me pregunté si era por él quien llorabas a causa de ver la lluvia. Me temo que esa respuesta jamás la sabré.

Miré en tus ojos, aun cuando ya habías superado casi todo, todavía existía cierta tristeza en ti, lo sé porque tus ojos nunca mentirán. Y son la razón por la cual me sigo preguntando cuales son tus motivos para seguir llorando, tal vez no por fuera, pero si por dentro, de cierta forma.

Pasaron los minutos y te preguntaste el porqué tu padre aún no se había levantado. Decidiste ir a visitarlo a su estancia. Te alarmaste al saberlo sumergido en un estado febril que consumía sus sentidos poco a poco. Y entre sueños, él musitaba palabras extrañas, su voz parecía cada vez más fantasmal, como si la muerte lo estuviera arrastrando con sus gélidas manos a sus profundas y densas llanuras.

Te desesperaste, no sabías que hacer. Colocaste un trapo húmedo sobre su frente para aliviar su temperatura, pasaron algunas horas y estuviste velando su bienestar. El no parecía querer despertar y prontamente dejaba de musitar, su respiración parecía ser más ligera y extraña mientras que los latidos de su corazón disminuían.

No sabías que esperar de esa situación. Saliste de la pequeña vivienda en donde vivíamos no importándote la tormenta que se había desatado. Corriste a la casa de algunos vecinos, solo para enterarte que en sus hogares también había familiares que estaban perdiendo ante esta extraña enfermedad. Algunos ya habían fallecido.

Desesperada todavía más corriste hacía aquel lugar al cual llamabas Santuario, mismo al que llevabas flores cada semana y al que también brindabas alimento cada que la situación te lo permitía.

Entraste ahí en busca de ayuda, pidiendo poder hablar con el patriarca. Frente a ti apareció un joven de cabellos largos, portando una túnica azul, oscura como la noche. Semblante joven, al cual aún le faltaba toda una vida por vivir. Te miró extrañado y tú le contaste todo lo sucedido. Posiblemente una plaga, epidemia, extraño, dijo él, completamente alarmado.

Te llevó con su técnica en sicoquinesia hacía las afueras de una isla cercana al Santuario. En una cabaña rodeada de plantas y frutos, pequeñas ramas y hojas que se escabullían por aquí y por allá. Tocaron a su puerta, misma que al abrirse, en el umbral, frente a ti, te encontraste con unos ojos curiosos, tanto como los tuyos y de mirada inocente. Un niño que posiblemente tenía tu edad.

Él es un buen curandero, dijo el patriarca a quien llamaste Shion. Lo miraste preocupada y suplicaste a su ayuda, la cual él indudablemente se ofreció a brindarte.

Regresaron a la pequeña villa en donde vivíamos: Rodorio.

Tú, Shion y el niño de tu misma estatura, cargando cada quien un racimo de plantas medicinales. Algunos aprendices del santuario también se ofrecieron a ayudar y entraron a las casas para aliviar la fiebre bajo las instrucciones que había dado el joven curandero. El pequeño niño en compañía tuya entró a la habitación de tu padre. Shion permaneció con ustedes todo el tiempo.

De pronto la fiebre de tu padre disminuyó gracias al remedio que el pequeño niño le había brindado. Lo miraste con ojos llenos de alegría y deseosos de llorar, agradeciste sus servicios y te ofreciste a ayudarle a curar a los demás enfermos. Él te sonrió y te dijo su nombre.

Soy Pefko, pronunció con una enorme sonrisa diciendo que le alegraba conocerte. Tú correspondiste a su sonrisa, y con el paso de los días ambos fueron curando la enfermedad. Un lazo de amistad hermosa se fue formando entre ustedes y sonreí a mis adentros por verte feliz, sin embargo, cada vez me sentía más triste y cansado. Pero aún así me sentía bien por verte feliz sonreír.

La fiebre prontamente fue desvaneciéndose. Había brindado vivienda a Pefko el tiempo que necesitase para quedarse a cuidar del bienestar de las personas. Aun cuando tan solo era un niño, conocía muy bien el tema y no cabía duda de cuan era su talento en este ámbito. Sinceramente él también me recuerda a alguien y en cierto sentido a una promesa que de alguna forma sé que tiene que ver conmigo y mi enfermedad, la cual ignoro cuál es.

Todo parecía marchar bien. Tu padre comenzó de nuevo a comer, a sonreír, a caminar y encarar al día con una sonrisa. La enfermedad parecía culminar, hasta que una noche también te tomó, hizo presa de ti y se desató en todo tu ser.

Postrada en tu cama estabas hundida en fiebre. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo tu cuerpo, agitándote entre sueños, y cuando despertabas el dolor en tu cabeza y cuerpo te obligaban a quedar inconsciente.

Tu padre y Pefko te cuidaron con total atención. Pero en esta ocasión ningún remedio del joven curandero hizo efecto. Parecía que la enfermedad que arrasaba con tu vida quería arrancarte de los brazos y el amor de tu padre. No cesaba y luchaba con ahínco el arrebatarte del mundo de los vivos.

Esa noche comencé a sentirme devastado, y como si prontamente todo mi ser se desprendiera de mí, fui cayendo cansado y agotado, solo contemplándote dormir inquieta en tu cama, junto a Pefko quien estaba arrodillado a tu lado, con lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos oscurecidos en tristeza. Llorando y pidiéndote perdón por no saber qué hacer. Despertaste solo por la necesidad de toser, y gotas carmesí salpicaron tu vestimenta y tu cama, cayeron en el rostro de Pefko quien te miró asustado, no sabiendo que hacer. Esas mismas gotas me rosaron y parecían quemar. Después de eso no pude soportarlo, hacía frío, tanto que me sentía a desfallecer. Esperé impaciente a que llegara el sol, necesitaba de sus rayos para que este me brindara calidez, pero mientras más perdida y lejana se tornaba tu mirada, más álgido sentía mi interior.

El crepúsculo jamás llegó y no pude presenciar el alba nunca más. Quería que me regalaras una última sonrisa antes de despertar, de volver a esta densa oscuridad, esta, mi constante realidad la cual odio, maldigo y repudio.

Desperté del sueño solo para volver a este mundo asqueroso, horrible, lúgubre, donde no puedo hallar tu mirada, quisiera saber que fue de ti, pero ahora solo me queda vagar aquí, en este bosque oscuro, al que sus ramas torcidas se escabullen en mi camino y me hacen caer cada vez que me levanto e intento proseguir. Se enredan en mi cuerpo, sinuosas, obligándome a caer hacerme tropezar cada vez más, como un círculo del cual parece no podré salir. Aprietan mi cuerpo y privan mi movimiento. Se impregnan en mis piernas, enrollándose en mis brazos y pecho. Contemplo mis manos inmaculadas, fantasmales, las cuales no podía ver cuando estaba contigo. Llenas de un tinte rojo que las ramas han despilfarrado gracias a su entierro de espinas ponzoñosas, venenosas, clavándose más profundo en ellas.

El tinte rojo, con sabor metálico escurre mis labios, me hace recordar palabras hoscas y preocupaciones. Sangre. Y un "No te acerques" tan brusco como las ramas que se escabullen en mi camino. Un séquito de hombres con vestimentas doradas, una mujer de cabellos largos y colores lila, de sonrisa siempre encantadora. Tu mirada de nuevo, el hombre de sonrisa siempre sosegada, el pequeño joven curandero y sus promesas. Sus rostros, sus miradas, sus lágrimas y sus voces se deslizan a través de la sangre que corre por mis manos, se plasman en ella como si fuera un lienzo. ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? ¿En dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién soy yo?

Ahora no me queda más que recrear los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ti en mi memoria. Una vez más, solo para así no sentir esta sensación desalentadora, esta impresión de creer que en mi vida (si es que la tengo) no me quedan más que recuerdos tuyos y los tantos más que se arremolinan en mi memoria, se vuelven borrosos, ininteligibles, turbios como la neblina nebulosa por la cual ando. Solo me queda esperar a dormir otra vez y soñar junto contigo. Volverme a reflejar en tu mirada, una vez más.

— **X —**

Pefko lloraba devastado ante la preocupación y frustración de no saber qué hacer. Su querida amiga, Agasha, se encontraba recostada en su cama, retorciéndose de dolor. El pequeño miró a la rosa roja que se hallaba en el buró justo a lado de la cama en donde reposaba su amiga. Como si sintiera su dolor, la rosa se había marchitado, pétalos arrugados y quebradizos rodeaban un tallo oscuro y sin vida, que perdió todo su color instantes antes.

El padre de la joven castaña entró con un nuevo trapo húmedo y más medicina. Pero las hierbas ya estaban prontas a acabarse y la enfermedad de la pequeña parecía no querer sucumbir.

— ¿Agasha? ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó su padre tomando asiento a su lado. Pero la joven de mirada verde no pudo responder por el dolor. De pronto, de sus delgados labios comenzaron a emerger alaridos de dolor.

Pefko se tapó las orejas desesperado y asustado. El padre trató de calmar a la jovencita Agasha, pero nada de lo que hacía calmaba su dolor.

La desesperación dio pasó a la necedad y Pefko presa del miedo salió de la casa a pesar de ser ya de noche y también ignorando las ordenes del padre de Agasha quien le dijo que no podía salir por ser ya demasiado tarde. El joven curandero corrió asustado pero decidido a regresar a su pequeña cabaña para tomar más hierbas. Seguramente ahí estaba una que podría ayudar a Agasha. Comenzó a decir todos los nombres de las plantas medicinales que podrían servirle, pensó en cortar todas rápido, lavarlas con cuidado, regresar lo más pronto posible y dárselas a su querida amiga antes de que esta sucumbiera a la muerte de esta terrible enfermedad, enfermedad la cual todavía desconocía su provenir.

Comenzó a llover, una piedra en su camino, tropezó, se levantó de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro, solo la noche cubría sus hombros. Las estrellas y la luna se habían oculto tras las nubes. Ya sin darse cuenta estaba a las afueras de Rodorio. Tendría que coger un barco, o él ya buscaría la forma en cómo llegar a su pequeña cabaña.

Siguió lloviendo, con más intensidad aún, el pequeño siguió su camino desesperado, algunos árboles de apariencia lúgubre y temible comenzaron a dibujarse en su camino, mientras sus hojas se cernieron como telarañas por encima de él. La lluvia se filtro entre ellas y lo empapó por completo, el camino se volvió de tierra y agua a lodo. Sus pies comenzaron a fallar por el frío, y de pronto, al tallarse la mirada porque algunas gotas habían rosado sus ojos, volvió la vista enfrente y en su camino, un sujeto de gabardina oscura como la noche al igual que sus ojos profundos lo contempló. Pefko frenó para no chocar contra ese hombre y cayó al suelo. Él sujeto lo miró y sonrió. Su mirada profunda penetró en los ojos de Pefko. De pronto sus mechones igual de oscuros cubrieron sus ojos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Quién e-es u-usted? — Preguntó Pefko temeroso.

— Soy alguien quien quiere aliviar tu problema con la pequeña joven a quien quieres ayudar.

— ¿Agasha?

— Así es.

Pefko recordó a su maestro Luco. La razón de su ida hacía el mal. La enfermedad que azotó su cuerpo y obligó a su maestro a servir al dios subordinado de Hades. Temió que por momentos esa historia fuese a repetirse con él. Miró al hombre quien sonrió y su silueta se dibujo a través de la luz de la luna que de nuevo se libraba de las nubes y se filtraba delgada como un velo entre las ramas de los árboles.

El corazón de Pefko latió con mayor intensidad.

— Te ayudaré a salvarla. — El hombre se agachó a su altura. — Pero antes de eso, debes prometerme algo.

— **Continuará…**

* * *

**Nda: **¡Orales ya parece que no tiene nada que ver con el capi anterior! XD

Jaja el capi anterior en realidad lo escribí porque tenía que idear la manera en cómo se fue entablando la amistad entre Agasha y Albafica. Claro que en este fic tenía que salir mi querido niño Pefko (es tan tierno y lindo! n_n casi como Kiki :P de hecho hay una imagen donde Pefko sale junto a Agasha y el pequeño ya se ve más grande y lindo, imagino que no es un fanart porque parece muy al estilo de Teshirogi, la podré de portada el próximo capi, porque ahora no estoy en mi pc y no la tengo guardada).

Jaja fue un poquito dramático, pero bueno, toda buena historia siempre incluye alguna dosis de drama jeje. Lo escribí en segunda persona porque por eso es un especial para el 14 de Febrero, jaja. Además no les miento, nunca he leído algún fic donde Alba narre los sucesos desde su perspectiva. En realidad tengo ganas de leer algo así sobre este personaje, saber cómo piensa según la perspectiva de otro autor. Pero bueno, tendré que seguir buscando. Aunque en realidad este Alba esta medio desmemoriado así que no puedo tomarlo tanto como si en realidad fueran pensamientos del personaje. En fin.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

**LiaraPricenton**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, en realidad las aprecio mucho! Cada uno de tus reviews vale oro para mí, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer linda! Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, acá entre nos yo soy una autora bien compulsiva y desentendida. Tengo un genio que no tienes idea y mi estado de ánimo es bien variado (debido a la edad XD) en fin, espero ser más estable en un futuro. Jeje gracias por todo!

**Tepucihualt-Shun**: ¡Amiga! Jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, muajaja no te imaginas que le depare al pobre Albafica muajajaja. Jajaja papelitos en la escuela XD a mi una vez un profe me atrapó leyendo un papelito, fue un momento muy incómodo jaja. Tú sabes que a mi otosan lo quiero mucho, pero ya me informaron que posiblemente pronto lo veré y eso me hace sentir mejor. Es verdad, esta enfermedad es preciosa, espero no curarme nunca jiajiajia n_n ¡gracias por leer!

Esta será la única vez posiblemente que responda los reviews por este medio, soy muy mala que la mayoría de las veces no respondo (u_u pésima costumbre) ahora trataré de responde a todos sus comentarios que en realidad aprecio mucho. Espero no les haya parecido algo hostigoso de leer, traté de hacer que el texto no pareciera tan aglomerado. Esperaré sus opiniones ;)

¡Saludos!


End file.
